Rikuo's Bad Idea
by Kin-Sung
Summary: One day while the girls are using the onsen, Rikuo along with Shima decide to peek in on them as they try to do it without them knowing.


**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago belongs to Mr. Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

* * *

During lunch at school, Kiyotsugu was on his laptop doing some yokai research. As far he was pretty much obsessed with yokai so far he wants to see one in person.

Same old, same old.

That was when he stumbled upon a yokai lurking around some an abandon house that had it's own hot spring.

Kiyotsugu figured as much it was perfect to meet a yokai in person. He wanted to get there by four o'clock.

As usual, he took Yura with them in case they were ever ambushed by one. Then a bus approached as they boarded it.

Rikuo got bored ten minutes after they got on, he placed his forehead on the cool surface of the window, his glasses slipping as he adjusted them to the bridge of his nose. Although he wasn't required to wear glasses, he still wore them.

The bus slowly halt, Kiyotsugu figured they made it to their destination.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kana said as she adjusted the strap of her pink bag that had a silver butterfly on both sides of it.

"So what the house even look like?" Shima asked as they kept on walking on the stone trail of it.

"A house made entirely out of silver bricks," Kiyotsugu told him. "We're getting close by."

They approached a large house that was made of silver bricks with a small garden in the front yard and made it inside.

There were many old potraits that hung on the wall and paper tails men on them, indicating they were being protected from evil yokais.

"Oh, by the way as promised, there's an onsen (1) for you ladies," Kiyotsugu pointed to a hallway where two separate doors, a symbol of a man on the left and a woman on the right similar to those that were used on bathrooms.

"When we can use them?" Saori asked hopefully.

"They're available anytime you want! They're actually outdoors."

"Yay!" Both Natsumi and Saori squealed happily as they grabbed Kana, Tsurara and Yura with them.

"Outdoor onsen?" Shima let out a small grin as he blushed, Rikuo eyed him carefully, he was probably having perverted thoughts.

The girls instantly closed the door behind them as they began to undress, removing all their clothing as they placed them in the baskets. After they removed all their clothes, they wrapped themselves in towels. Tsurara was planning on leaving them but she wanted to enjoy the onsen as much as they do.

But first...

Before they got in the pool sized bath, they had to wash themselves, clean themselves. Kana was the first to sit on the stool where she began to wash herself.

"Okay, I've made up my mind! Once we clean ourselves up, we're gonna invade the waters," Tsurara announced.

Steam came from the water, indicating it was hot so they had to be careful.

"Hey, right about now, the girls are in the middle of preparing to use the onsen," Kiyotsugu spoke up while Rikuo flipped through the channels of the television with the remote.

"That's right, Kiyotsugu-kun! During this time... Yes, during this time, if we peep right now, we'll be able to see Oikawa-san's naked form!" A pink blush crept on his cheeks as Shima got a clear image of Tsurara being naked. Shima was a pervert and whenever they went to a house that had it's own bath house or sento. (2)

"Nura-kun, wanna join me?" Shima asked.

"I guess it worth's a try as long as we don't get caught," the petite boy said.

* * *

After they finished cleaning themselves, each girl stepped into the water while Yura was getting herself clean before getting the water.

"Ahh! I feel like I'm in heaven," Saori said soothly as she leaned back.

"You said it," Natsumi called over her shoulder.

"Kana come on! You too, Oikawa-san! Get in the water!" Saori told them as she gestured to the onsen with her hand.

"The water's fine!"

"Okay, okay, we're coming." Tsurara walked over to the water as she carefully walked into it.

The water was indeed hot but it was normal for anyone who hasn't experienced using the onsen. Although she was a Yuki Onna (3), she was able to use a onsen like her mother, Setsura. Tsurara had mixed feelings (4) about using one. She was able to control her body temperature to avoid turning it in a frozen lake. She removed her towel as she sunk into the water and waded through it, her long blue and black hair was still short, it was two days after she had gotten it cut. It was cut into chin length.

* * *

Rikuo and Shima poked their heads out from behind the door, careful not to make any noise that will cause the girls to suspect someone was watching them. Rikuo looked at the baskets that contained their clothes, he paled as Shima started to pink. He turned his attention towards Tsurara who was facing the other way of the onsen as she arose from sitting.

Rikuo's immediately turned red as he felt his face hot as he placed his hands on his temples, it matched Shima's expression. His glasses were getting loose.

"Hey, why we do feel like someone's peeking in on us?" Yura asked who was now seen in a golden yellow yukata.

"Argh, those perverts!" Saori quickly made some splashing noises as she scanned the area.

Tsurara looked all over the place, she averted her gaze at the door. It was open!

"Ahhh!" Tsurara, Kana, and Natsumi screamed which startled Yura and Saori.

"What's wrong? Is it a yokai?" Yura reached for her shikigami.

"N-N-No! I thought I saw... I thought I saw," Tsurara stammered, her face started to redden as she shook her head.

The sound of glasses dropping on the floor made Kana snap her head up. The only person that came with them wearing glasses although their eyesight was good was... Rikuo.

On the other side, Shima and Rikuo were blushing pretty hard.

The girls face, especially, Tsurara's face turn scarlet red. Her young master, her crush was peeking on her while taking a bath. Was he turning into a pervert like Shima?

"Rikuo," Tsurara began to growl.

When he heard his name being called out, Rikuo ran off with Shima still blushing while in loud whisper, "Oh my god..."

Today was the day, the first time he saw Kana, Tsurara, Yura, Saori and Natsumi naked.

* * *

**Notes: **

**1. **Onsen means hot spring in Japanese.

**2. **Sento is type of Japanese communal bath house. Japan has bath houses in every region! Since Japan one of the countries located on the Ring of Fire.

**3. **Yuki Onna means snow woman in Japanese.

**4. **Mixed feelings means you're unsure or uncertain about someone or something.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Yes, I know a pervert Rikuo is OOC. I know a little about onsen since I remember reading a book about them, they also have health benefits. Yes, there's rules before getting in the water. Also Happy Halloween everyone! It's midnight where I am, I'm so tired. Good night guys!_


End file.
